hungergamesteamclatofandomcom-20200215-history
Clove
Name ~ Clove Height ~ 5'4 Age ~ 15 District ~ 2 Occupation ~ Career Tribute Weapons ~ Knive Throwing Fate ~ Deceased Portrayed by ~ Isabelle Furhman The 74th Hunger Games Clove was district 2's female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games, She was an expert Knive - thrower and was known to have deep hatred for Katniss Everdeen. She was a tribute alongside Cato, Who she is thought to have had a relationship with, Before the games had started. It is not known if she volunteered for the games or not, Though being a career tribute it could be likely. Although she is smaller then most of the other tributes, She is highly feared by the other tributes, for her expert knive - throwing and her sadistic personality. The Chariot Rides and The Training Sessions Clove and her district partner, Cato were dressed up in roman gladiator style outfits, This outfit made her look strong, showing off muscles, She wore this outfit as it is inspired by her district, 2, which is known for Masonry. In the training sessions Clove stayed with the rest of the career pack in Districts 1 and 2, There s he would've most likely showed off with her knive - throwing, Impressing the other tributes. This is also what most likely happened in the Individual Training Session, Because she got an impressive high score of 10, Just 1 point lower then her arch - enemy, Katniss Everdeen. Who scored an 11. The Arena Clove made her first kills at the bloodbath, Where she killed the male from district 9, By throwing a knive in his back, Which was meant to be aimed at Katniss. It is then possible that she made other kills, that were not mentioned in the book. She then aimed another knife at Katniss's head, Though Katniss dodged the knife with her backpack. Though instead of chasing after Katniss, Clove continued at the bloodbath, where in the film she killed the female district 7 tribute. As in most of the games, The careers formed, though this time they were joined by Peeta Mellark. As they could use him to find out where Katniss was hiding. They also included the male from 3, as he was an expert with mines. Then they cleared the cornocopia and went off to search for tributes off - guard, That is when they found the girl from 8. Who had lit a fire, They wounded her severely, Though the cannon had not gone, So Peeta went back to finish her off. The careers then decided then to keep Peeta, because of the hope of finding Katniss. When they found Katniss they chased her up the tree, they tried climbing it but they fell, because their weight could not be supported by the branches of the tree. So then they decided to set up a camp underneath the tree. That is when Rue pointed out the tracker Jacker nest to Katniss, Who then sawed the branch the nest hanged from and dropped it on the careers. The nest dropped on then and the Tracker Jackers stung Clove multiple times, Then she ran over to the lake to "cure" the stings. Fellow career Glimmer was stung to death, alongside the female tribute from 4. That is when Katniss jumped down from the tree to take Glimmer's bow and arrow. Then Clove, Cato, Marvel and the male tribute from 3 started hunting down Rue, whilst Katniss successfully destroyed all of the remaing careers' supplies, after which Cato snapped the neck of the male from 3 out of anger, because of not looking out for the supplies. Clove and Marvel calmed Cato down long enough to explain that the tribute who destroyed their supplies must have died, so they waited for nightfall. Only then they realised that the "bomber" was still alive, so Clove, Marvel and Cato went out hunting for Katniss. The Feast The feast was definately Clove's biggest scene in the film and book. Cato and Clove formed a plan, which involed Clove going in for their backpck with Cato covering her by scouting the area for tributes that were hiding. When Katniss came to get her backpack (Which had medicine for Peeta) Clove threw a knife at Katniss, which caught above her eye, she then tackled her to the ground, pinning her down to the ground. Katniss gives and attempt to bite Clove's eye, but she holds Katniss's head down by her hair. Clove asked her what was in her bag and expressed her hatred against her. She taunted Katniss about her ally, Rue and her death. She said she was going to give Katniss a slow and painful death " I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show" She reached into her jacket to select a knife to use to cut up her face, starting with her lips, as she would no longer need them to kiss "Lover Boy" (Peeta) Katniss spat blood in Clove's face, making her flush with rage. Thresh then grabs Clove and pulls her off Katniss, accusing her of killing Rue. Thresh doesn't believe Clove when she says it wasn't her that killed Rue. Death Terrifed, Clove truthfully told Thresh that it wasn't her who killed Rue and screams for Cato to help, but Thresh believed she was bluffing and dented her temple with a stone, causing internal bleeding, which she died from a few minutes afterwards, though in the movie Thresh slams her reapeatedly against the Cornucopia. Thresh asked Katniss about Rue, and spared her life when she told him they had been allies and she had honoured her death and avenged her by killing Marvel. Later, Cato, Clove's district partner rushed to save Clove, though he arrived to late. Clove had placed 6th out of 24 tributes. Despite Cato being thought as heartless, Cato was hurt after losing Clove, and avenged her death by killing Thresh. It was difficult for Katniss to go to District 2, as she couldn't face their families, because she was the reason for their death. Mutt Clove's mutt was chasing after the final 3 tributes, It had dark fur. It is unknown if the Mutt survived or not. Relationships Cato ~ In the book, Cato was seen as ruthless. Though when Clove was killed, Cato was deeply upset. He begged Clove to stay with him. It is hinted that they had a relationship outside of the games, though it is unknown if it was romantic or friendly. However in the film, Cato seemed to have more intrest in Glimmer, from 1 as they were seen slightly hugging whilst asleep under Katniss. Cato doesn't go to aid Clove after Thresh attacks her, even after she screams his name twice. Though this could be because Katniss left the Feast quite early. Katniss ~ Clove enived Katniss because of her higher training score of 11 (Whilst Clove's was a 10) She attempted to kill Katniss twice, at the bloodbath and the feast. Whilst none of the other tributes, not even careers. Got as close to killing Katniss. Clove also seemed quite joyful and happy whilst almost killing Katniss at the feast. Personality Clove was sadistic, strong, powerful and dangerous. She had a strong hatred for Katniss due to her higher score. When she captured Katniss she joyfully said she was going to make her death slow and painful. Clove is also smart, having supported Marvel in his idea to keep Peeta alive to track down Katniss, she was also smart enough to go to the lake to heal her tracker jacker wounds, and was also instinctive enough to go back to the Cornucopia instead of chasing Katniss. She was raised with a career mindset. Physical Appearances Clove was strong, healthy, brawny and fit. She has dark hair and was describes as being 5'4", making her smaller than most of the other tributes. Film Portrayal Isabelle Furhman (Orphan) auditioned for the part of Katniss, though was told she was too young. She was later called back, asking if she would like to play the part of Clove, and she accepted. Other Trivia *Clove's name means to cleave, which means to split with a sharp instrument (which makes sense since Clove is very skilled with knives) *Clove's death was different in the film than in the book *It is stated that they made Clove extremely skilled and a little mentally off in the film, due to the fact that Furhman was smaller than the other actors who played the Career Tributes. Also, the Career Tributes were supposed to be bigger than most of the other tributes to make them more feared, but by making Clove an expert with knives and a little mentally unstable, she was able to be just as intimidating *In the film, Clove got a training score of 10, only 1 less than Katniss *Clove was both shorter and younger than Katniss, though she was able to take her down twice.